


The Smell of Betrayal

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e20 The End, Episode: s07e01 The Beginning, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Even emotions have a scent





	The Smell of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Disclaimer: My operational level of punishment and reward for Moose and Squirrel has granted me certain rights. I am here now to enforce those rights. They will be returned to CC and FOX in one piece, although they might be slightly bruised. 

A/N: I blame the Declaration of Independence and the internet for this. This is a beta free zone, so all mistakes are mine alone. 

\--XX-- 

Smoke and ash, water and melted steel; gasoline and ice, gunpowder and blood; fear and sweat, piss and liquor, all mean the same thing. Years ago, if someone had told me emotions had their own smell; I would have looked at them like they were crazy. 

Now it's different. Betrayal has a distinct odor to it, a smell that turns my stomach and drives a spike through my brain. 

Betrayal smells like a fire-gutted basement office, my life's work reduced to soggy ashes. The sharp tang of burned steel seared itself into my memory that night, tempered by hazy smoke. 

Betrayal smells like murder inside a black sedan, a man's brains splattered across my face as I watched. The fiery glow of a car bomb etched into my mind, simmered in gasoline. 

Betrayal smells like glacial ice, a hopeless journey undertaken out of loyalty. The feel of her cold skin always a moment's recall away, blazing in unreality. 

Betrayal smells like a quaking coward, my future held in his weak hands. The taste of his sweat lingering on my tongue, swathed in bravado. 

Betrayal smells like a late night binge, my self-debasement given free reign. The sound of piss on the wall haunts my dreams, dignity thrown away. 

On the other hand... 

Love smells like a long car ride through the country, Scully sleeping in the passenger seat. The feel of her breathing gives me strength, bathed in serenity. 

\--XX-- 

fin   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to The X-Pig


End file.
